


matching ties

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute boyfriends, malec engagement party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: Simon got them matching ties for magnus's and alec's engagement party.





	matching ties

**Author's Note:**

> big shotout to my beta AnnCherie !! ( sunjimon on tumblr)

Simon's excitement for this engagement party was huge. He loved both Magnus and Alec and was really happy for them. He was also happy being able to spend some quality time with his boyfriend who's usually out on missions.  
  
“I got us matching ties!” yelled Simon, walking into Jace's room in the Institute as they got ready for Magnus' and Alec's engagement party.  
  
His suit was in the case he was currently holding as he tried to balance it with the two purple ties in his other hand, as was their gift for the couple. He and Jace had bought the gift yesterday in a rush so it wasn't the best.  
  
When he had gone shopping with Clary and Izzy yesterday and the two of them saw the ties they had immediately landed in Simon's bag. Simon didn't mind, the ties were really cute and purple was totally Jace's color.  
  
Jace was lying in the bed with only underwear on and his suit was laying on the ground. His hair was a mess and he looked like he had just woken up from a full sleep. It might sound weird but he still looked hot as fuck to Simon.  
  
“We're gonna look like bunch of morons.” Jace groaned, looking at ties.  
  
“No, we're gonna look like a cute couple,” Simon said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. “Which, in case you forgot, we are.”  
  
At first he was skeptical when Jace had asked him out a few weeks after he had drank his blood. Simon thought it was because of the venom and that Jace would never even look at him romantically otherwise. But weeks had went by and the blonde shadowhunter was still trying to convince him to go on a date.  
  
Simon thought it was nothing serious and that it would end after their first date turned out to be a disaster. (In which Simon spilled his drink all over Jace and while walking back home he almost got hit by a car.) But then came the second date (that was also horrible in its ways) and the third, fourth, and fifth and then they realized dates with the two of them will probably always be a little chaotic. So despite Simon breaking his arm in an amusement park on the third date they kept going out. Turned out they were perfect for each other and to this day Simon is thankful for Jace's stubborn ass that kept chasing him for a date.  
  
“Did Clary and Izzy make you buy them?” Jace asked as he looked at his boyfriend and the ties with apprehension.  
  
“Um, no? They just helped me pick something.” Simon rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend and looked at him with disapproving look on his face. “Go take a shower we need to leave in an hour and I want to shower too.”  
  
Jace smirked and took vampire's hand into his. “We can always save some time and shower together.”  
  
“Jesus, Jace, we don't have time for that.” Simon sighed, but a smile creeped onto his lips.  
  
“Alright, I'll go Mr. Vice President.” He got up from the bed and gave Simon a quick kiss before running to the bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Jace walked out of the bathroom and Simon took his turn. When he went back into the room finished with his shower Jace was putting a white shirt on.  
  
Oh God, how hot he looked. Simon could never get used to this. He the big nerd, not that good-looking and kinda annoying, was dating the hottest shadowhunter in New York. It was like a dream he didn't want to wake up from.  
  
“Like what you see?” Jace said as he turned around and smiled.  
  
“You know I do.” Simon laughed and walked toward his stuff laying on bed. He quickly changed and looked at himself in the mirror. Jace hugged him from behind.  
  
“We really are the hottest couple.” Jace whispered into his ear.  
  
“Don't say that in Magnus' presence though.” Simon replied, and turned around so he was facing Jace.  
  
He looked deeply into his eyes. They were always a mystery to him. So different and rare but yet so beautiful. Out of Jace's entire (very hot, he might add) presence, his eyes were the most attractive thing to simon. He felt like looking into them all day and never get bored of it.  
  
“I love you.” Simon said, and then kissed blonde gently.  
  
Jace put his hand on Simon's hips and deepened the kiss, pressing his lover closer to his body. They pulled away from each other after a minute.  
  
“Okay, I'll wear the stupid tie,” Jace said with rather fake sounding annoyance.  
  
Simon's face lit up. “I knew it would work.”


End file.
